In Invisible Ink
by manhattan martini
Summary: Trying to chat up someone through notes is hard work. Ruby discovers this too late. — RubySapphire


**notes: **RubySapphire won the poll. Sorry if it's short or stuff. You guys can still vote on the poll, by the way. (Also I smuggled in some pairings. Couldn't resist.)  
**other notes:** I promise I'll stop uploading crap & I'll upload a new chapter on _Almost There_. (…someday.)

* * *

**in invisible ink  
**by fugthimble

-

-

Ruby,

No, I am not dead neither in a coma like you so stupidly thought. Because—seriously? Coma? You're an idiot. I mean, can't you see me writing or stuff? Get your eyes checked. And now, could you stop sending me notes? It gets annoying after the fifteenth. Not that I don't love actually being recognized as someone who can _read_, especially after that little stunt you pulled on the cafeteria, for crying out loud—everyone knows I only learned how to read when I was ten, ok? Deal with it.

—Sapphire

* * *

Dear Sapphire,

I _know_ the only reason you took so long to answer was because you're cheating off Blue's test. Don't do that, you know she's getting everything wrong. I can see all the scribbling from here. And I'm in the last row. And dear god, that test is so unappealing. If I were Steven I'd give her an F minus.

…Or maybe a Z.

Well _sorry_ for that! (Would you believe Silver blackmailed me into it? Because that's totally what happened.) No need to be aggressive, woman! What's in the past is in the past.

—Ruby

* * *

Ruby:

What do you _want?_ I need to focus, or otherwise _I'll_ be the one getting an F. Also, I'm not stupid! Blue is cheating off Gold who's cheating off Crystal who's a freaking genius. So there.

_Woman!?_ Seriously? You've been hanging around Gold way too much. And, um, I will not stand for that. I deserve the title of _awesome_. Deal with it. Silver doesn't blackmail anyone but Gold. And Gold totally has it coming, right? I mean, he even tried to pull a move on _me_, for Pete's sake.

What's in the _past_? Screw you, that was in lunchtime—about twenty minutes ago!

—Sapphire

**ps:** I don't think Mr. Stone is that concerned about whether you scribble or not. You're just very OCD and possibly gay.

* * *

Dear _Awesome,_

Oh, come on, you're not getting an F. Your dad's a teacher here, for crying out loud—don't you get tutoring from him or something? If I were you, I'd take what I could because, _dude_, your dad is awesome and really good at what he does (even if he is a little airheaded; I suppose that runs in the family or something). You're cheating off Gold? Are you crazy? He can't even _copy_ answers right, trust me.

Oh, how sweet of you to think that Silver doesn't blackmail anyone but Gold. You're just lucky you're a girl and he's powerless to strike fear into you, otherwise you'd see. You'd _see_.

Gold did _what_. EXPLAIN NOW.

Technically, twenty minutes ago is in the past. Oh, come on, I'll treat you to those red things you like so much!

—Ruby

**ps:** Actually, presentation in a written test matters. Also, I'm not gay. Just, er, neat.

* * *

_Not-awesome_ Ruby,

Gold can cheat off Crystal's test perfectly. So can the rest of the class. Strangely, Mr. Stone isn't paying us much attention, is he? That's odd. Anyway; no, I don't get any tutoring from my dad, paying some attention in classes is enough for me, plus I discuss bio at home with him when I'm eating.

What does me being a girl has to do with Silver's power? And _why_ do you talk about him as if he's some sort of a vampire?

Gold was drunk, I was female. He tried to talk to me before he could pass out. He never got around to it—collapsed head first into the ground.

What, the red lollipops!? Awesome! Honestly, you can just give me money to make it up for embarrassing me in front of Brawly, ok?

—Sapphire

**ps: **I've heard better pickup lines. Neat? Yeah right.

**pps:** Are you dating Red? Yellow broke out crying the other day…

* * *

Dear _you're-losing-awesome-status-by-the-second,_

I heard Steven's dating our gym teacher. I'm pretty sure he's texting her right now—dude, he totally just blushed. You discuss bio at_ dinner_? That is so lame in _so_ many different ways. I thought you were normal—no, I didn't, actually I always thought of you as mentally instable.

Silver is crazy scary. You females are just lucky he's _"chivalrous"_ because if he had power over your kind, you'd all be doomed. Did you _see_ what he did to Gold when he and Blue were dating? Now _that_ was freaky. And I wouldn't say vampire, more like thought-controlling beast-humanoid-alien thingy.

And _when_ exactly was that? He better have a good excuse. What does Brawly have to with anything? Is he your boyfriend or something? Because if he is, _ew_, that's nasty—he's like thirty or something! Are you being properly fed at home? Maybe you're suffering from hallucinations or something…

—Ruby

**ps: **Oh, shut up. Just because I bathe everyday and don't live in a pile of dirt doesn't make me gay.

**pps:** GOOD GOD, WOMAN!

* * *

Dear Ruby,

You're right, he totally did! He looks kind of cute, now that I think about it. Oh crap, dude you better burn this note before Flannery has me running fifty laps. And, god, _shut up!_ Bio at dinner is totally cool, you're just jealous because your dad is uninteresting and only talks about kickboxing. Which is actually much more awesome than bio. (Can I crash in your house tonight?)

Well, now that you talked about it, Silver has some weird manners sometimes. I assume you're talking about the _don't touch her with your dirty hands_ incident, right? Didn't Lance have to intervene in that? Haha, but that _was_ pretty funny. Gold got a black eye for like, a week. And you're being pretty stupid—aliens don't exist.

That was in his fifth party, er—I'm guessing January? I don't know. Why the sudden interest in that? And _ew_, Brawly's not my boyfriend. He's only twenty-three, moron, but I think he's got his eye set on that badass librarian—Roxanne something—so there. What's with the obsession of pairing me with improbable males? Grow up, Ruby. Although he _is_ pretty cute. THAT'S NOT THE POINT. As I was saying, he's my favorite teacher after Flannery so shut up. I can't believe you said I _couldn't freaking read_ in front of our literature teacher! You moron! He probably thinks I'm illiterate or retarded now—he even ignored my plea to read Juliet's speech!

I hate you so much.

—Sapphire

**ps:** Two words for you: metrosexual. (Oh wait, it's just one.)

**pps:** Remember me to maim you when this class is over.

**ppps: **Also, what did you have for question seven?

* * *

Dear _sort-of-awesome_,

Please stop addressing grown men—who happen to be your teachers, ew—as "cute". That said, my dad is a drag and he sucks ass. All he can talk about is fighting—but seeing as you're so into punching me and kicking me under the table, I can see why you're so happy. Sure, you can crash anytime. Just wipe your feet in the rug before you get in—we don't want to have to buy a new carpet, now do we?

Aliens _do_ exist. That is all. (But yes, Lance grabbing Silver by the collar and dragging his ass to Agatha's office was _so_ hilarious.)

January? Damn, that was the only one I missed. The bastard. And no—no interest in anything just—_nothing!_ Of course Brawly's not you boyfriend, I—was just kidding. Yes. Really, Roxanne? Wasn't she the one that asked you whether you knew how to read or not? And then you showed her off by reading Moby Dick in a week? (And I'm the crazy one. Right.)

Ok, Sapph, I'm _sorry_ I said you couldn't read but now you're just overreacting. He didn't ignore you, he just—chose me. Er. Do you think that means something? He better not be plotting against me or something, I won't be the lead actor again for lit class. Gross.

I love you too.

—Ruby

**ps:** Shut up.

**pps: **As if.

**ppps:** The stone needed for a Skitty to evolve is a Moon Stone.

* * *

Dear _fine-you're-sort-of-awesome-too_,

I'll stop. But it's really funny, you should try sometime! Great, so you'll pick me up from soccer at eight? (And shut up, the one who stepped on Poochyena shit was you.)

You're talking weird again, Ruby. Go see a shrink!

And no. No one's plott—well actually he might make you the Juliet. I can see that happening. Oh, stop squirming and moaning, Mr. Stone's staring at you—besides, you love drama! It gives you a chance to show off.

—Sapphire

**ps: **You better not be gay, or all of this note-thing will be pretty much useless.

* * *

Dear Sapphire,

YOU THINK I'LL BE THE JULIET? ARGHH.

—Ruby

**ps: **Why is that?

* * *

Dear Ruby,

Sort of.

—Sapphire

**ps:** I'm trying to flirt with you. Idiot.

* * *

Dear Sapphire,

He can't make me wear a dress. Can he?

—Ruby

**ps:** If I ever turn gay, I'll turn straight again just for you?

* * *

Dear Ruby,

Brawly can accomplish everything he sets his mind on.

—Sapphire

**ps:** That—was really cheesy. :)


End file.
